Novios Masoquistas
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: En el amor hay que ser masoquistas, dijo alguna vez un filosofo... Pero hay algunos que se PASARON de masoquistas ¡quieres saber quienes fueron? Advertencia: Nyotalia, aparición de latín hetalia y brutales palizas para algunos países y hermanos muuuuuy celosos y crack mucho crack


_**Novios Masoquista**_

 _ **Hetalia no me pertenece**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_

 _ **-Nyotalia**_

 _ **-Menciones de palizas brutales para Estados Unidos, Australia, Holanda, Ecuador y México, están advertidos.**_

 _ **-Mención de relaciones sexuales**_

 _ **-Parejas muuuuy crack**_

 _ **-Anya=Rusia, Mai=China, Andrómeda=Dinamarca, Gizebeth=Prusia, Madeleine=Canadá, Lizbeth=Suiza, Monique=Mónaco, Michelle=Seychelles, Emma=Bélgica, Ana María=Venezuela, Catalina=Colombia, Felicia=Italia Veneciano, Helena=Grecia**_

Era una mañana muy preciosa con el cielo azul y los pájaros cantando, más en la sala donde se estaba llevando la reunión mensual de la ONU, el caos reinaba, aunque ahora con más intensidad de lo normal, Bielorrusia buscaba de matar a Estados Unidos con sus cuchillos gritándole que como se atrevía a tocar y engatusar a su nee-san (*) con Ucrania buscando de detenerla, Corea y Hong Kong buscaban de matar de la manera más sádica posible a Australia con Corea gritándole que como se atrevía a desvirginar a su Aneki, (*) para sorpresa de muchos los nórdicos, menos Finlandia buscaban de matar al pobre de Ecuador, con Noruega gritándole que como se atrevía a desvirginar a Dinamarca, otra sorpresa era que Alemania estaba como un demonio persiguiendo a Holanda con un cuchillo militar, gritándole que como se atrevía a tocar a su nee-san, Inglaterra y sus hermanos los británicos y Francia amenazaban de muerte a México y Escocia ya le había dado una _pequeña_ paliza por tocar a su hija/sobrina Canadá, Liechtenstein, Austria y Hungría amenazaban a Panamá con matarlo de manera muy dolorosa si hacía llorar a Suiza, con Hungría ya dándole con su sartén con anterioridad.

Rusia, China, Dinamarca, Prusia, Canadá y Suiza estaban con una gran gota en su cabeza mirando el show que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

-Oigan chicas ¿Qué tal si vamos a por unas cervezas? Yo invito-dijo Venezuela que pasaba por ahí, las chicas se vieron las caras antes de asentir e irse al bar que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí.

Por el camino se le unieron Seychelles, Mónaco, Italia, Japón, Colombia y Bélgica.

-Oye Gizebeth ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó la belga después de su segunda botella de ron

-Tú dirás Emma-respondió dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

-¿Cómo le hizo mi hermano para enamorarte?-

-Siendo masoquista-

-¿Masoquista?-pregunto con cara confundida

-Si masoquista-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Que para conquistarme tuvo que aguantar que le dispara cuando buscaba de meterse a mi cuarto cuando me estuviera vistiendo o durmiendo, que le echara a mis lindos y awesomes bebés (*) para que se lo comieran, que le tirará cientos de botellas de cerveza para que me dejara en paz, que lo haya mandado como trescientas y pico de veces al hospital, que lo haya dejado como una momia cientos de veces con el sartén que le pedí prestado a Elizabetha, que lo haya dejado en coma un mes a punta de sartenazos, que lo haya tirado de un barranco de 190 metros de altura, que le haya echado agua fría cada vez que el me llevaba serenatas a la casa, aunque ya no lo hago, que lo haya golpeado en donde no le da el sol y cacheteado cientos de veces, ect-dijo con voz indiferente

Para ese momento Emma estaba pálida y pensando seriamente en cómo no había muerto su hermano.

-Nah, eso no es nada, comparado con lo que sufrió Jack (Australia)-dijo Mai dándole un sorbo a su botella de ron.

-¿A qué te refieres Mai-san?-pregunto Kiku curioso

-Que para conquistarme se tuvo que aguantar que le dispara cuando se metía a mi cuarto, que le lanzara mi olla cada vez que me destrozaba la puerta o la ventana dependiendo por donde entraba, que le echara a mis bebés para que se lo comieran, que lo haya tirado 190 veces del Monte Fuji, que lo haya tirado de un barranco de 300 metros de altura como trecientas veces, que lo haya mandado como mil veces al hospital, que le haya dejado como momia egipcia mil veces, que lo haya dejado en coma dos veces a punta de ollazos, que le echara agua fría cada vez que me llevaba serenatas a la casa, aunque ya no lo hago, que le haya pegado un par de veces en donde no le da el sol y que lo haya cacheteado mil veces, ect-

Para ese momento Michelle y Kiku estaban pálidos, Seychelles pensó seriamente que su hermano estaba echo de hierro para soportar lo que la china le hizo.

-Nah, comparado a lo que sufrió Kike (*) (Ecuador) Australia la paso de maravilla-dijo la suiza dándole un sorbo a su botella de cerveza

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ana María

-Que para conquistarme, Kike tuvo que aguantar que le disparase con mi metralleta cada vez que invadía mi territorio, que le echara a mis amores para que se lo comieran, que le haya tirado millones de botellas de cerveza y vino para que me dejara en paz, que lo haya mandado millones de veces al hospital, que lo haya dejado cual momia egipcia millones de veces a punta de metrallazos, que lo haya lanzado millones de veces por un acantilado de 500 metros, que lo haya dejado en coma cuatro veces, que le haya echado agua fría cada vez que me llevaba serenatas a la casa, me pregunto cómo Lily no se dio cuenta, que le haya dado en donde más le duele un millón de veces y lo haya cacheteado otro millón, ect-

Para ese momento las latinas estaban más pálidas que el papel pensando seriamente como le hizo Kike para soportar todo el maltrato de la suiza.

-Ve~ vaya eso sí que es aguante-comento la italiana-Ne, Andrómeda-san ¿Mi sobrino Leonardo (Panamá) también paso por eso?-

Eso llamó la atención de las latinas, quienes se preocuparon por la salud de su hermano.

-Si verdad ¿Leo también paso por eso?-pregunto Catalina

-No, mi Leo no pasó por eso, el me enamoro a la antigua, llevándome serenatas, regalándome flores, chocolates invitándome cerveza, llevándome a pasear, consolándome cuando estaba triste, en fin a la antigüita-dijo con aire soñador la danesa

Las latinas suspiraron aliviadas por su respuesta.

-Ojalá Saqid fuera así de romántico, aún no sé qué le vi-se quejó la griega suspirando

-Vamos, Helena, sé que el señor Sadiq es medio cabrón, pero aun así te quiere-animó Catalina, la griega la miró agradecida

-Pero quienes SI sufrieron como nunca antes fueron el gringo (*) y Rafael (México)-comento Ana María terminándose su botella de cerveza y pidiendo otra

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Monique curiosa

-Pregúntale a Maddie-fue su respuesta concentrándose en tomarse su botella

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto esta vez Michelle

-Bueno, es de saber mundial para nosotros los latinoamericanos que nuestro hermano más mayor ósea México o Rafael, le tiene el ojo puesto a Maddie desde hace ya varios siglos, la lleva cortejando desde 1800 y babeando por ella desde que éramos unos carajitos (*) exactamente desde Francis la llevó por primera vez a España cuando todavía era su colonia-explicó Ana María con una sonrisa burlona al ver el sonrojo de la canadiense.

-¿Eso es verdad Maddie?-preguntaron Monique y Michelle con caras idénticas que reflejaban su sorpresa. Madeleine simplemente asintió sonrojada hasta las orejas con la mirada fija en su botella de Wisky.

-Aunque no sabía que le gustaba desde que éramos niños-susurro con un hilo de voz, aun así todas la escucharon

-Tú no, todos mis hermanos y hermanas, mamá España y Francis sí-dijo con una sonrisa Catalina-Pero no te preocupes cuñis que todos apoyamos su relación, menos Guatemala durante los años 1834-1835 (*) hasta 1840, que fue que lo acepto, con un par de cachetadas y regaños de Kike y Leo-le dijo palmeándole la espalda, Andrómeda y Lizbeth se sintieron orgullosas de sus novios

-Nosotras estábamos muy ocupadas meándonos de la risa viendo como Rafita hacía el ridículo y tú ni lo volteabas a ver-río la venezolana

-Debo decir que _Mexique_ , es _**MUY**_ persistente mira que acosarme doscientos dieciséis años-bufo malhumorada-¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo aun cuando estaba casado con Guatemala!-

-Eso es lo que yo le llamo ser persistente-comento Prusia

-Ni que decir de las palizas que se llevó, todavía me acuerdo cuando lo lanzaste desde uno de los templos de Quetzalcóatl en las ruinas del Imperio Azteca-comentó Catalina aguantándose la risa

-La matada que se dio fue burda, pero BURDA de arrecha, ya que primero lo habías tirado del auto cuando aún estaba en movimiento, luego le diste una patada en los bajos, luego le lanzaste un cuchillo que si bien no lo hirió le quito un par de mechones de pelo y tú sabes cómo se pone con sus greñas (*) y por el escándalo que montó lo golpeaste otra vez y cuando ya había llegado a la cima te busco de meter mano y tú lo aventaste escaleras debajo de una sola cachetada-dijo Ana María entre divertida y algo (alguito muy poco) adolorida

Para ese momento todas las chicas y el único chico ahí presente que no eran las que golpearon a sus pretendientes (Suiza, Prusia, China, Rusia y Canadá) estaban pálidas con una nube azul en la cara y con expresiones idénticas de dolor en el rostro.

-Es verdad Rafael para conquistarme tuvo que aguantar, que le disparara o le lanzara mis cuchillos cuando entraba sin mi permiso a mi casa y me rompía o derribaba la puerta (cosa que no hace cuando Alfred hace lo mismo) que le lanzara a mis _babes_ para que se lo comieran y mira que varias veces tuvo que ir a inyectarse vacunas anti-rábicas al hospital, que lo haya dejado una infinidad de veces postrado en una cama en el hospital, que lo haya dejado en coma una infinidad de veces a punta de rodillazos (*), que lo haya aventado cientos de veces del templo de Quetzalcóatl y de otros más, que le haya tirado miles de botellas de ron, cerveza y vino para que me dejara en paz, que lo haya dejado una infinidad de veces peor que una momia egipcia, que le echara agua HELADA cuando le llevaba serenatas, que _my brother_ se haya agarrado a golpes con él, lanzándolo de autos aún en movimiento, lanzándole mis cuchillos (*), que le haya aplicado la ley del hielo cada vez que se peleaba con Enrique (Cuba) o lo golpeaba, que le haya dado una infinidad de veces en donde más le duele, que lo haya cacheado una infinidad de veces marcándole ambas mejillas y otro montón de cosas de las que no me acuerdo ahorita-dijo enfurruñada la norteamericana, pero eso sí, estaba toda sonrojada.

-Con _amerika_ fue lo mismo, para conquistarme tuvo que aguantar, que le disparara o le lanzara mis cuchillos cuando entraba sin mi permiso a mi casa y me rompía o derribaba la puerta (cosa que le molesta MUCHO, pero ya se acostumbró y se la perdona a _Alfred_ a nadie más) que le lanzara a mis _angelitos hermosos_ (*)para que se lo comieran y mira que varias veces tuvo que ir a reconstruirse el trasero e inyectarse vacunas anti-rábicas al hospital y siempre decía que mis angelitos se pasaban con él, que lo haya dejado una infinidad de veces postrado en una cama en el hospital, que lo haya dejado en coma una infinidad de veces a punta de tuberazos, que lo haya aventado cientos de veces de la torre más alta del castillo de los Ruvanoff (*) y de otros más, que le haya tirado miles de botellas de vodka para que me dejara en paz, que lo haya dejado una infinidad de veces peor que una momia egipcia, que le echara agua HELADA cuando me llevaba serenatas, que Natalia lo haya perseguido con ansias asesinas y mira que la frase en sí asusta, lanzándolo de autos aún en movimiento, lanzándole mis cuchillos, que le haya dado una infinidad de veces en donde más le duele, que lo haya cacheado una infinidad de veces marcándole ambas mejillas, ect-dijo enfurruñada Anya con los brazos cruzados-En serio que es un idiota, el Rey Supremo de los idiotas-susurro para sí más todos la escucharon

-Bueno supongo que esa es la forma de ser de América-san y los otros-dijo Japón

-Si pero lo mío fue diferente, Japón-dijo bajando la mirada-Entre nosotros hubo guerras, muertes, resentimientos, todavía me acuerdo como reaccione cuando me dijo que quería invadir mis regiones vitales (*) y me empezó a acosar, pensaba que estaba jugando conmigo y cuando al fin le dije que sí, pensé que se reiría y me diría que estaba jugando conmigo, pero me sorprendí cuando me besó y me dijo que me amaba desde el primer momento en que me vio, no sé porque, pero supe que sería feliz a su lado-cuando terminó de decir tenía una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro.

-Sí lo mismo pensé de Rafael, como bien sabemos él es un mujeriego de lo peor y pues pensé que estaba jugando conmigo y no se la puse fácil-dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa melancólica

-Lo mismo me paso con Dirck (Holanda)-dijo Gizebeth meneando su vaso de cerveza

-Lo mismo digo-concordaron Mai y Lizbeth

-En serio que mi hermano es en verdad masoquista, me pregunto si será igual en la cama-comentaron al aire Emma, Michelle, Ana María y Catalina

-N-no c-claro que n-no-negaron todas sonrojadas hasta la medula

-Bueno propongo un brindis por nuestros novios masoquistas-dijo Anya alzando su vaso de vodka

-Salud-dijeron todas y Japón aunque pensando "Que raras son las costumbres occidentales" también brindo

 _Omake:_

 _-Vieron todo lo que sufrimos por conquistar a las mujeres de nuestras vidas-dijo Kike quien tenía un ojo morado y una venda en la cabeza, su hermano Leo y Dirck estaban igual._

 _-Yo no la tuve fácil, me dieron hasta en donde no se puede, para que me vengan a golpear otra vez-se quejó Rafael quien estaba vendado y adolorido, Alfred y Jack estaban igual._

 _-No pensé que ma cherí fuera tan violenta, eso lo aprendió de ti ex-vándalo-se quejó Francis_

 _-¡Que has dicho frog!-_

 _-Ya no empiecen-se quejó Noruega_

 _-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?!-grito Ana María por la ventana_

 _-¡Dirck, Jack, Kike, Leo, Rafael, Alfred!-se escuchó el grito femenino preocupado_

 _Diccionario:_

 _-Nee-san: Hermana Mayor_

 _-Aneki: forma de decir hermana mayor de forma algo tosca_

 _-Los lindos y awesomes bebés de Prusia, los bebes de Suiza y los amores de China: Son unos rowailer que aman morder a Holanda, Ecuador y Australia_

 _-Kike es el apodo de Ecuador, su nombre completo es Cristóbal Eduardo_

 _-Gringo: Así se le llama aquí en Latinoamérica a los estadounidenses_

 _-Carajitos: Niños_

 _-1834-1835: En ese periodo México y Guatemala estuvieron "casados"_

 _-Greñas: Pelo_

 _-En una historia que voy a hacer próximamente Madeleine usa un rodillo de cocina para pegar XD y también sabe usa unos cuchillos_

 _-Los babes de Canadá y los angelitos hermosos de Rusia: Son unos Husky Siberianos que les ENCANTA hacerles maldades a Usa y a México, sobre todo los de Rusia XD_

 _-La última familia de zares de Rusia_

 _-Forma hetaliana de decir querer tener sexo con otra nación, también usada para decir que quiere una relación seria con esa nación._

¿Merece review?


End file.
